zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Zelda: The Forest Wizard
THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE FOREST WIZARD (under construction!!! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT!!!!) 'Prologue:' This story takes place a 500 years after the events of Twilight Princess. In the beginning of this story, Link has turned 18 years old, and as a royal decree "all boys who come of age, can officially work as knights and guards of Hyrule Castle if they desire it". Link is convinvced this is the best oportunity for him and decides to move to Hyrule Castle and work as one of Princess Zelda's Bodyguards and Knights. Link lives in the small village of Faroa, deep within the Faron Woods with his grandmother Ruo and his sister Amay, both who set him on his journey to Hyrule Castle, noting that this is the first time Link has traveled far away from the Faron Woods. Hyrule has lived a time of prosperity after the defeat of Ganondorf and the destruction of the Twilight Mirror, but soon after Link's arrival to Hyrule castle a series of events will take place where this time Evil Forces are not trying to destroy Hyrule, but to conquer it. '1ST PART: INTRODUCING LINK, FAROA VILLAGE and HYRULE CASTLE' The story begins with a figure of a young man in a white robe in the middle of a lake telling'' "The story of the chosen hero, the divine princess and the evil forces who throughout ages and Aeons have fought and incessant and never ending fight". This figure tells the story of the foundation of what is known to be hyrule today, in a brief but clear manner, from the creation and purpose of the triforce, to the fight between Hylia and Demise '(SkyWard Sword)' to the Hero of Time sealing the evil forces '(Ocarina of Time)' to the last fight the chosen hero has to endure embracing his dark side '(Twilight Princess). This figure then tells how after the last defeat of Ganon 500 years ago, the Sages decided that it was their time to dwell on earth again alongside Hylians and Hyrule Living creatures since evil was once again sealed and apparently this time for good and the need for vigilant sages in the sacred realm was no longer necessary, so they sealed away the sacred power known as the '''Triforce in a parallel universe they called Hylia's Realm, confident Ganon will never return to try to grasp this ancient power for himself, but they will soon find out that when evil seeks ways to dwell in the world and once again try to seize the power of the Trifoce it will find the way to achieve this purpose and there will be no obstacles or individuals who will stand against them to try once again to stop it. Or is it? Then we are trasported into a small village hidden into the Faron Woods called Faroa Village. It is a small but very prosperous town in the middle of the road to cross the Faron Woods safely (since is very dangerous for Hyruleans to wander the woods without guidance and protection). We see''' Link''' training with his wooden sword on the eve of his eighteen birthday. His grandma Ruo calls him and his sister Amay to dinner in celebration of Link's birthday. She then after the meal proceeds to give Link a birthday present that both his grandma and sister saved money to buy. It is a "Faron Sword", made by the smith in Faroa Village. That night, Link has an omnious dream where the figure of the young man in the white robe appears saying: "The time has come again, the thin seal protecting the balance and harmony of hyrule is about to be broken once again. The gods require for your bravery and unbreakable spirit to engage in fight once more. You are the chosen hero, touched by the divinity of the gods. Only you can stop the spill of innocent blod over the hyrule soil. Awake Hero! It is time!" Link awakes the next morning confused and dazed, but prepares to leave for Hyrule Castle. Upon his arrival to the castle and subsequent enrol into "Hyrule's Army", he meets Princess Zelda, who in a formal ceremony in the castle's courtyard, welcomes the new prospects of guards and knights whom before being trained they must be chosen by the sacred "Hylia's Mirror" in order to select their "destined duties" and to give them uniform and equipment. The prospect must stand in front of the mirror and this must turn into a color depending on the destiny of the prospect. There are four possibilites: YELLOW is the most common one, they must protect Hyrule Castle Village and their surrondings as "guards" and also other towns and villages. RED means the prospect is chosen to protect the inside of'' Hyrule castle'', also as guards, to asure the security of Princess Zelda and the personel living there. BLUE is one of the prestige colors, it means the prospect is chosen to become a Knight of the Royal Army, which is destinated to protect'' Hyrule'' at all cost. And finally there is GREEN, also known as the "divine color" which indicates the prospect must have the privileged duty of being Zelda's Personal Bodyguard and Knight Captain. Only one man every 10 years is chosen to bear this duty. '2ND PART: LINK THE CHOSEN ONE, FARON WOODS MISSION and FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH LORENAI' As expected, when Link stands in front of the "Hylia's Mirror" this turns green, but also shows the sign of the triforce leaving princess Zelda, her crew, and the rest of the congregation jaw dropped to the floor. Zelda then acknowledge Link as being her new Personal bodyguard and and future Knight's Captain, but in order to assume the former, he must be trained first and this duty relies now on the person who preceeds him, that man is called Aster, who warmly welcomes Link as his trainee and gives him the "Hylia's Shield", stating that this shield is only given "to those selected by destiny". He is also introduced to Zelda's caretaker and personal assitant Eunice, who is part of the sacred and prestigious race of the Sheikah. Since Link has a sword they proceed with the basic if sword training and techniques. Now with a shield, to test his skills, Aster sends Link on a mission, he must go back to Faron woods road and must get inside the Faron Forest to get 10 chu chu's jelly, he gives him the ""potions vessel" (this do not replace Bottles, this are just given to him to complete the mission, like the silent realms in Skyward sword) and proceed to go to the Faron Woods. Soon after collecting his last chu chu jelly a dark and omnious mist starts invading the woods, he hears a voice whispering saying: "you! you are the chosen one, you have the blood of the hero" Then a tall and dark female figure appears in front of him, it is a woman with blueish skin in a black dress adorned with ornaments made of some sort of purple stones and a crown of thorns who seems to be floating in the dark mist, she introduces herself as Lorenai, the dark witch who dwells on the Dark Woods in a hidden road astray from the Faron Woods Road ''and the Faron Forest itself, it is a forest no human has ever dared to trespass, and those who dared never came back alive, therefore the sole existence of these woods is hidden from human knowledge since those woods were selected to host the last traces of evil in the world, that is why humans created the ''Faron Woods road so nobody could get lost in the Faron Forest and unecessarily enter deep woods and reached forbidden areas, since they could end in the Dark Woods. Lorenai then starts explaining that Link is an obstacle on a mission she has been set to perform, and that the first step in order to complete it is to destroy him, then they engage in a battle, but before''' Link''' could do any damage she turns him into a wolf and sends Bokoblins to chase after him. This causes Link to get deep within the Faron Faron Forest. He suddenly reaches a Lake he never seen before, it is known a the Forest Fairy pond, and there he is surrounded by the Bokoblins but before any of them could lay a sword in Link a bright ball of light aproaches them in high speed and dissipates the Bokoblins. Link sees a figure aproaching him, it is the young man in the white robe he saw in his omnious dream and the same figure who tell the story at the beginning. Link in defense as is still in wolf form growls at him, making this man to stop his aproaching, he suddenly kneels and says: "easy there, I am not going to hurt you" and stretches his arm for Link to smell his hand. Link aproaches him and assures this man means no harm. This man then pats Link's head and says: "There there...Don't be a bad doggie. You know to be a fearsome beast you are quite amicable.I have seen many wolves here but you seem different,the ones I have found look threating and ready to attack, with eyes lurking for a prey. ''And then is you, who despite having a fearsome figure you have a pair of friendly blue eyes 'and and interesting aura surrounding you. Darn Bokoblins!,'what could you possibly did to them that they wanted to hurt you?"'' Then suddenly '''this man stops patting Link's head and stare directly into his eyes, stands up and says: "You...you are not a wolf, yet you are a creature of the forest, I feel it. This is not your real form I can sense it, what are you? who are you?". '' Suddenly they hear a shout saying HEEEEY! It is a forest fairy approaching high speed, her name is '''Nyra' and says to the man: "He is not a wolf, he is a human, I saw everything' Master'. The '''evil witch of the Dark Woods '''has crossed the path and attacked this man turning him into a wolf". The man then understands Link is victim of an evil spell and gets out his "large rod", swings it into the air, points it at link and shoots a bright ray of light right at Link and dispells the spell casted on Returning him to his human form. Then the man, who never introduces himself, with the help of Nyra gets Link out of the Forest Fairy Pond saying: "You have come to far in the woods, this area is sacred and forbidden for humans, you must return to the Faron Woods road, this place is not safe for you" '3RD PART: BACK TO HYRULE CASTLE and THE FORBIDDEN FOREST' Nyra '''starts quickly spinning around '''Link and trasports him back to the Faron Woods Road. Link then proceeds to go back to Hyrule Castle now that he has completed the task assigned by Aster, but to his surprise, when he arrives at the castle's courtyard, many of the trainees and personel of the castle have fallen ill of a strange disease, including Aster. Link explains to Aster what happened in the Faron Forest and Aster inmediately sends him to Princess Zelda who must be informed of the situation. On his way to Zelda's room he personally meets a character who was present during the ceremony in the courtyard but did not make any statement, but stared at Link the whole ceremony, it is Chancellor Vratly, '''who greets '''Link '''in a "sarcastic an mallicious way", then leaves. '''Link reaches Zelda's Room (the castle is quite big), when he enters Zelda personally welcomes him as his new prospect of Knight's Captain: "Hello Link, welcome to my room. I am deeply sorry we haven't had the proper time to introduce ourselves back in the courtyard, there was a lot of excitment when the Mirror of Hylia chose you and with the current situation in the castle there was apparently no time for proper manners. My name is Zelda, I am the current princess of Hyrule and the '''Sacred Lands, '''it is a pleasure to meet you and to have you as our new prospect for Knight's Captain. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask me personally, we are going to spend so much time together so I want to be as close as possible with you" Link then proceeds to explain what happened in the Faron Forest, to the surprise of princess Zelda who says "I see you have meet an old, very loved friend of mine". Zelda then assigns Link on a mission, he must return to the Faron Woods, get deep in the'' Faron Forest'' and reach that pond again to find the entrance to the Forbidden Forest in order to meet with this man again who can possibly know an answer to the current situation in Hyrule castle. She proceeds and writes a letter explaining the whole situation to him. Unfortunately only members of the Royal Family and official servants can access that area safely and open the door to the Forbidden Forest. She gives Link the "Royal Charm", which officially identifies Link as a Royal Servant, this charm has hidden power within which will allow link to open any door or passage with the royal crest on it.'' '' Link takes off and run to the Faron woods, enter the Faron Forest and follows the same path he used to reach the pond. When he arrives he sees a door across the pond. The pond has a natural stone road that ends exactly in the middle. When he reaches the middle of this road, there is a square stone on the floor with the royal crest on it, when he lays a foot on it it shines and he hears a soft whisper saying "you, hero blessed by the gods" and the Great Fairy makes an appearance: "You hold the Royal Charm, you are a servant for the Royal Family of Hyrule. I am the '''Great Fairy'. Q'ueen of all fairies in Hyrule and the Sacred Lands'. Whenever you need my help just step on that stone and I'll be there with you. I'll be sure to rest your weary and fill your heart with energy..."'' "The door across this pond is the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. This forest is the home of the '''Guardian and protector of these woods'. If you are on an official errand and wish to enter the Forbidden Forest I will open the path for you. However brave hero you must be warned, you must cross a maze first in order to reach the Faron Meadows where the guardian lives. This maze is protected by the Forest Knights, The Minotaur Guards. While in the maze you must not be seen by any of this Knights or you surely meet your end. When you finally reach the Faron Meadows, you will be greeted again by more guards which you must confront with your sword and shield, they surely test your strength since their duty is to not allow any stranger to reach the Farore's Castle, where the guardian dwells. May the blessing of the gods be always with you brave hero" '' The Great Fairy proceeds to open a path to the door, link crosses it and reaches the door that instantly opens itself at the glow of the Royal Charm. The Forbidden Forest Maze is big and confusing, with paths leading to Dead ends and almost every corner has a Minotaur Guard on it. To his benefit, this guards do not have side sight, only frontal sight, this maze has little holes where Link can hide for a moment in order to avoid being sighted by the guards (Like in Ocarina of Time). Link Proceeds to cross the maze and avoids all the guards and reaches the Faron Meadows. '4TH PART: THE MEETING WITH THE FOREST WIZARD and THE STORY OF LORENAI' He instantly sees the little Farore's Castle at the end of the meadow, however, he cannot cross the meadow straight away. There is a stone path on the grass, he must follow that path that at some points split in two. If he chooses the wrong path he will be ambushed by a Minotaur Guard. After commiting one mistake or two, he finally reaches the'' Farore's Castle. Farore's castle'' is surrounded by a tiny lake and in order to enter inside, the main gate must be open, but before he can access, he is ambushed by several Minotaur Guards. Before a battle starts a loud voice coming from inside the castle is hear shouting HALT THERE!! The front door starts opening, when is finally open a shadowly figure starts approaching, finally revealed to be the young man of the white robe, when he sees Link he orders the guards to leave him alone: "It is ok guards, he is a Servant of the Royal Family, '' ''he means no harm to me or the forest, '' ''you can go back to your guarding duties" The guards leaves and the man approaches Link: "I am terribly sorry for the behavior of the Minotaur Guards. Their duty is to protect me and this Forbidden Forest. Only Members of the Royal Family are authorized to enter, and since you are a stranger to them, it didn't matter you wear the Royal Charm, they assumed you were an intruder who tried to hurt me or the creatures of this forest..." "I think we have met before haven't we? You are that man that was attacked by the bokoblins the other day and suffered from the spell of the evil witch. I didn't know you were a servant of the Royal Family. That explains why you were chased after....Ooh...Im sorry how rude of me! I haven't even introduced myself. My name is '''PhaedraX', I am the guardian of this sacred woods, I am also known by my Royal Title: THE FOREST WIZARD. 'And what is your name? ...Link...Link? It is funny, that sound strangely familiar to me ... However is a very nice name, worthy of a brave warrior. So now that we have introduced ourselves, tell me Link, what brings you here? What could you possibly need from me? ...SHOWS PHAEDRAX THE LETTER FROM ZELDA... "This handwrite is from Her Grace Zelda!...the letter and starts reading it...Is it true what it says here Link? People in Hyrule Castle have fallen ill of a strange disease caused by a '''Dark Mist? '''I am afraid there is only one person who could be responsible of such atrocity. It is the witch you encounter the other day and transformed you into a Wolf...'LORENAI...She is an evil entity that resides in the hidden Dark Woods, host of the evil forces in Hyrule. She is a witch who posseses great dark powers. She is the only person known to date who resides inside the Dark Woods"'' EXPLAINING THE ORIGIN ON LORENAI: Since I cannot abandon the Faron Woods, the fairies of Hyrule told me her story according to the information they found out about Her". Lorenai was once a good witch and divinator living inside Castle Town, '' about 100 years ago. She was a very reliable witch with great accuracy and skills for charms and potion making. Many of the inhabitants of Castle Town relied on her to divinate their good fortune, create many kinds of magic charms and for all kind of magic potions. She was very loved, even The Royal Family asked for her services once to cure the King of Hyrule from a disease he fell ill long time ago. She was respected, and her reputation preceded her. One day, a man, a Knight Official of Hyrule's Army, known as Lorenzo entered her shop, asking for a charm to bring him luck and success in a battle his army was about to endure. She gave him a green charm, however, fell in love with the man. She prayed to the gods for the well being of the man and that he could make it back alive. After this war ended in success, they started to see each other often. The man visited her on her shop on daily basis. She was happy... she felt loved for the first time" ''Time passed and one day, for the Knight's birthday, she prepared a surprise '' for him, a very special present: A Moon Charm. A Charm so powerful it is believed it will bring eternal happiness to the person that is given to. It can only be created using certain flowers that grow on a tree known as the Luna Tree, located in the Lake of Hylia. Every full moon, this tree blosoms with these flowers and expells a bright white resin. This charm cannot be done for one's own happiness, it must be given as a gift. Since happiness must be a selfless blessing you wish for the well being of others..." ''"However...to her dismay, when she was walking back to Castle's Town, she '' found the man in the embrace of another woman, a dancing gypsy....In that moment, something inside her died...Her heart was broken. Back in her shop, in anger and dispair, her anger was such that she transformed herself, her jealousy blind her to the point of no return. She was spiteful, and wanted revenge. That same night, around 1:00 am, she found the gypsy woman rehearsing outside the castle's town and began chasing after her all across the hyrule field until they reached a dead end near the entrance of Kakariko Village. She pull out a golden knife and took the woman's heart out, leaving her to her fate. After the incident, during the same night, she managed to sneak into the Knight's room in hyrule castle. She awoke him with a softer voice saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR. The man was surprised she managed to enter so deep into the castle, but before he could say anything else, Lorenai, with poison on her lips, delivered a fatal blow to him...'' "- I CAME TO GIVE YOU A BIRTHDAY PRESENT, YOUR FIRST PRESENT FOR ME, '' AND YOUR LAST PRESENT EVER, GOODBYE - " She kissed the man and instantly he lost all color on his body and fainted to his death on his bed. Inmediately after that, Lorenai came to senses realizing what she did and became insane and regretful. She escaped Hyrule castle and Castle Town just in time before the guards noticed the assasination of the Knight's First Official. A Riot breaked inside Castle Town, but it was very late for them, she already escaped managing to enter deep within these woods and deep within Faron Forest..." ''"...Sad and with a feeling of regret for her actions, Lorenai started '' wandering around the Faron Forest, shiftless... just waiting to die. Suddenly, she reached the entrance of the Dark Woods. The gate to the Dark Woods opened, as an invitation for her to enter. She did not hesitated once, since she knew the reputation of these woods that were used once as a graveyard to the fallen soldiers of the enemy. She entered hoping it will relieve her from her sorrow. She dropped the Moon Charm she made for the man, and entered the Dark Woods, to never be seen...again." ''"However, a strange occurrence started to take place after that Incident. '' Many hunters that entered the Faron Forest, suddenly started to dissapear, one by one, without leaving any trace behind... also many animals of the forest started to die without any clear reason. Those were hard time for this forest, people were afraid to enter to get wood or to hunt, even to walk inside...They were afraid of the evil witch will come to get them...to take you with them to never see the light again. The gods, as a harsh measure, decided to forever seal the entrance to the Dark Woods and made a magical barrier around the walls surrounding the dark woods, so nobody else could enter... or escape these dark woods. ENDS" ''"pulls out an amulet from his robe This is the moon charm of the story. The one that once belonged to Lorenai, I found it on the Faron forest long time ago. I keep it as a lucky charm and as a reminder to never loose my mind no matter the circumstance. I hope I can give this to someone one day the amulet back in. Recently, Lorenai has managed to break free from the barrier made by the gods. I dont know how she managed to do that but she surely must have found a strong source of power to accomplish such feature. The Faron Woods road was created with the sole purpose no Hylian had the need to wander around the Forest uneccesarily and end like the hunters that dissapeared. I am sure she definitely had to do something with those dissapearances... '5TH PART: CLEPHON and THE DEKU SWAMP' "Link...I have a favor to ask you. I know how to cure everybody in castle town from their illness, but in order to do that I need to gather a substance that is inside a place a few Hylians have been able to enter: The Deku Swamp. This substance is called Deku's Nectar and works effectively as an antidote to any kind of venomous sting or intoxication. However, it can only be found inside this swamp, and it is produced mainly by the Deku Royal family in the Deku Main Chamber. You must enter this swamp and reach the Main Chamber and bring me some of that substance. You can bring it in this recieves a BOTTLE "Oh I almost forgot, there is something you need to know about these woods...." LOUD SHOUT INTERRUMPTS THEM HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!! MASTER PHAEDRAX!! A white ball with long ears bounce high speed towards Link and PhaedraX and clashes on Link's head, knocking him on the floor to the surprise of PhaedraX. It is Clephon, a rabbit like creature, soft looking and very playful and mischievous, that lives with the Forest Wizard: CLEPHON:'' Master PhaedraX, I'm back, I found lots of yummy truffles and berries for dinner tonight, but I almost do not make it. Those wolves are very mallicios creat.....his sight back at link'' silence CLEPHON Screaming: INTRUDEEEEEEEEEEEEER! PHAEDRAX: No Clephon! Stop It! It is a servant of the royal family! His name is LINK, he is not an enemy. recovers and stands up, Clephon assumes defensive position CLEPHON:'' Oh, brave warrior! You have come across the forbidden forest. But anybody who wants to have a meeting with your highness, The Forest Wizard, must first face the Guardian Deity, also known as ME, the extraordinary, the powerful, the maginificient Bunny-shaped-mighty-supreme-deity! CLEPHON!! in a fierce and endless battle of epical proportions. Assume your guard boy 'cause im about to...interrupted'' PHAEDRAX Shouting: Clephon! Knock it off! Link comes on an official errand from the princess. Cut the gaming! CLEPHON: Sorry Phae...:( PHAEDRAX:'' I am so sorry Link, this is not the kind of introduction I like, but this is my Guardian Deity and loyal companion sent by the gods, his name is Clephon...and yes, despite his fluffy puffy looks he is indeed a jack of everything... giggles'' CLEPHON: AAHH Master PhaedraX you are embarrasing me! I am the migthy CLEPH! Sucumb to my power Meek Hylian...Interrupted PHAEDRAX: Ok Ok, that's enough Cleph, get inside, I see you in a moment. Clephon leaves staring at Link with a dirty look. PhaedraX sighs in frustration: PHAEDRAX: "I am so sorry Link, he is very playful and likes to fool around...most of the time. It doesnt matter who visits us. But without him my life would be very boring. So back to the subject of the Swamp, before anything you need to know more about the Faron Woods. You said you come from Faroa Village right? have you goten inside the Faron Forest before? (QUESTION OF YES/NO)" IF YES: "I see, silly me, of course you have, sorry for asking....then you must surely know the dangers and division of the forest. Remember how is the Faron Woods Composed EXPLAINING THE FARON WOODS' IF NO:'' "No?! Wow, that is kind of surprising for somebody who has lived in Faroa Village all of his life. Anyway, you must had better things to do there than wandering in these old trees. Then you need to know the following EXPLAINING THE FARON WOODS "Hyrule is surrounded by thick woods that serve as a shield from enemies of foreign lands unknown to us. But the Faron Woods in particular have one special function: '''They act as a border between Hyrule Field and ' The Sacred Lands'. The Faron Woods are the home of several races and ' communites,not only for humans, but also for other Earth Dwellers: First, we have the Koroks. They were once a race known as Kokiris, but aeons passed and they evolved into some friendly lovely creatures. This race inhabits peacefully in a small place hidden from humans known as Forest Haven, home of the sacred and wise Deku Tree. The Deku Tree have lived in these woodsfor more than a thousand years! so he is a very wide and reliable source of knowledge. The main task of Koroks is to spread seeds that give life to all of the Faron Woods, and to be asure that every single tree is healthy. If a man ever cuts a tree to make wood for his consumption, the koroks will sow a new seed in the place such tree once stood. It is thanks to them this forest is healthy and wide. Then, we have the Kikwis. These creatures, once believed to be extint for aeons, were sighted again a few centuries ago, confirming that they were just hidding from hylians. They are very shy beings who do not like to have contact with humans at all, and their main task is to be "the eyes of the woods". If a danger such as fire or a flood invades the forest or a mallicious being enters, they alert all living creatures and races in the woods, sometimes including the humans in your valley. That is how they were seen again. They live at the very top of the trees so they could not be trapped or seen. And Finally, we have the Dekus, a race that lives in the most isolated part of the woods, in the Deku Swamp, very near the Dark Woods. They are a proud race that do not like foreigners, specially humans, '''since in the past they were attacked, preyed and driven to the isolation of the swamp by hunters. As you may know, all the water in hyrule is provided from a waterfall located in the Sacred Lands. The water flows throught a river that crosses the Faron Woods to finally reach the Lake of Hylia. This swamp works as a filter of the water,all impure things that reach the water end there and the water that gets to the lake of Hylia is crystal clear. So imagine the great duty they have. OF CUTSCENE ''"You will have to enter the Deku Swamp and fight some of the Dekus to earn their respect and trust. Since you carry the Royal Charm, they will probably '''put you through a task or ask you to do something for them...Oh I almost forgot. While you are in there, it will be a good idea if you enter the sacred Farore's Temple and gather the Farore's Blessing. This item may come in handy in the future, if my suspects of Lorenai invading Hyrule are true. This temple will put your courage to the test, so dont be afraid, and be brave to pass the test. I wish you success in your journey. Oh wait! you may need a companion, I will assign you the best assitant you could ask for"'' WHISTLE A Fairy comes flying through the meadows and reaches PhaedraX: NYRA: You called me master PhaedraX? PHAEDRAX: Y''es! Thank you for coming so fast. Link, I presume you know this fairy from before, she is the one that transported you out of the Great Fairy Pond. Her name is Nyra'', and is the most reliable fairy in the whole of Faron Woods... ' ''Nyra, please join Link on his journey, he will need all of your help NYRA: Master, you honor me with your Kind words...At Link...Hello Link, I am Nyra and I am so glad to meet you. It will be my pleasure to be your sidekick and partner through your adventures. I hope we can get along soon. I can be a little bit noisy but I love humans. Trust me, we will get along" Link smiles in approval of Nyra PHAEDRAX: Nyra holds knowledge from every creature in Hyrule, good or bad, you just need to ask her, she also can be used to communicate with me. If you need to talk to me about anything, just ask her and she will be our connection. The best of luck to both of you, I will be waiting here in the Farore's Castle for your return" '''Link, alongside Nyra, embark on their way to the Deku Swamp, but as soon as they arrive, a thick fog embraces the forest, making the road to the swamp impossible to follow, causing them to return to the entrance. Nyra then suggest to comeback to where PhaedraX is to see if he is able to do something about it since that fog, according to Nyra is not common and she cannot detect the proper direction herself. When they come back to the Faron Meadows, PhaedraX agrees with Nyra that "Fog is not common at this time of the year, something, or someone, must be behind it", however he has the solution. Clephon knows the forest from north to south and can guide them safely to the swamp, so Clephon briefly joins them. Link and Nyra follows Clephon through the hidden path in the Faron Forest and arrive to the entrance to the Deku Swamp: "I leave you here, it is up to you now. we will be waiting at the Farore's Castle". As soon as Link lays foot on the swamp, a Monkey alerts the Deku Guards who start attacking link using Deku Nut Shots. Link must return their shot with his shield and then attack with his sword. As he advances through the swamp he is constantly ambushed by Deku Guards. When he finally arrives at the Deku Chamber a loud voice is heard saying "STOP THERE FOREIGNER!". A Royal Escort approaches and behind them is King Dekuf VI, leader of the Dekus: "This is the Deku's royal soil, you are standing on Deku's domains, and you foreigner, are not welcome to spoil our sacred grounds. However, your insistence to reach this palace and they way you fought my guards have amused me greatly. So now, if you want to save your life, you must fight me in a deathly match. On guard kid!" Suddenly a thin but stong voice is heard and says, "STOP THIS NONSENSE!", it is the Deku Princess Dina: DINA: Father, how many times do you have to do this, simply let this Human leave DEKUF: Of course not Dina! he has set foot on this grounds! only the Forest Wizard and Royal Servants can enter this swamp. He must dad. DINA:'' Oh father! you must gone mad! can't you see this man is wearing the royal charm? He is indeed a royal servant.'' looks closely at Link and surprises when he sees the charm DEKUF:'' Oh dear, you are right. I am deeply sorry servant of the princess, we are not used to have foreigners visitng us since most of them are usually up to no good. This is the Deku swamp, it function as the filter of all the water in Hyrule. We cannot allow any stranger to come across since our duty is to protect the integrity and quality of the water that flows through the Zora's River. But tell me stranger, what brings you here.'' Nyra appears and explains Dekuf that everybody in Hyrule Castle has fallen ill from a strange disease and that the forest wizard himself sent them to get some Deku's Nectar to make an antidote for the people in Hyrule Castle. The king reacts severely surprised: DEKUF: That is not possible...See, This swamp not only works as a filter, but also we Dekus make sure the water is pure and clean that when you drink it you can' restore your health and detox from any weird substance''' your body has absorbed. That can only means...something is going on inside the Farore's Temple. Come to think about it, our butler is in charge of supervising the quality of the water inside the temple and''' he hasn't come back in a few days'.'' NYRA: ''The Farore's Temple? What role does the temple has in all of this? DINA: The Farore's Temple works as a cistern, it storage the water we dekus use for consumption, but also is where we produce the Deku's Nectar, using the flowers and plants. The water of the Zora's River access the temple and filter itself using the plants and flowers and living ecosystem living in the temple, as a consequence it absorbs the ingredients of the Deku's Nectar making it extra pure. That means there must be something inside the temple that is interrupting with this cycle. DEKUF: Brave warrior. I have of course some of the Deku's Nectar with me, but if you want it you must do us a favor first. Enter the Farore's Temple and get rid of whatever is interrupting the purification process. This is not only for the well being of us, but for all of Hyruleans. I will be sure to grant you some of the nectar you are looking for. DINA:'' I will guide you to the entrance to the temple. Please follow me. Wait here father, we will be back in no time.'' When they arrive to the temple and the princess opens the gate of the entrance to the Farore's Temple, a strange force coming from inside the temple hits Link hard and grabs the princess by force inside the temple. When Link recovers he runs to the entrance of the temple. The gate closes behind, there is no way back, Link must rescue the princess before it is too late. ...TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfic Category:Game-type Fanfics